Business or Pleasure
by appleheather
Summary: Brennnan receives a surprise visit from Booth that leads to a dinner with a surprising result.


**Title: Business or Pleasure**

**Author:** appleheather

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bones_ or anything connected to it.

**Summary:** Brennan receives a surprise visit from Booth that leads to a dinner with a surprising result. This comes soon after "Two Bodies in the Lab" episode.

**Rating:** The rating is T for some mild adult themes of violence and sexuality.

Part 1 – The Surprise Visit

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her computer in her office at the Jeffersonian Institute typing away at her latest novel manuscript. _The FBI Agent pulled the Forensic Anthropologist in for a soft, sweet, soul-searching kiss. After what seemed like forever and too soon, he pulled away and gazed into her blue eyes with his chocolate brown stare. He stated, "Good case, huh, Bones!" She murmured, "Yeah, good case." They then moved toward each other for another kiss. THE END _

"Business or pleasure, Bones?" came a deep voice laced with just a bit of humor.

Temperance jumped at the sound of HIS voice knowing what was on her computer screen that in five seconds HE could easily read. She slammed the laptop shut with a bang. "Nothing. Just messing around with some stuff," Temperance said quickly without totally being aware of the question or her answer at the same time.

"So, neither, Bones. Maybe a mixture of both?" Seeley Booth unknowingly smiled as he noticed her preoccupation with what had been on her computer screen.

"What, a mixture of what? Are you just trying to annoy me?" Temperance got that blank stare in her blue-green eyes for just a second that represented her lack of knowledge of things not academic.

His smile widened into full charmer mode and reached those dark eyes with humor and caring for HIS Bones. "Bones, I asked you if what was on your computer was business or pleasure. You answered me by saying it was nothing. Did you even hear what I said?"

Temperance became lost in HIS smile and the humor in HIS eyes. When had HE become so able to perplex her and push her buttons?She smiled softly to herself realizing the answered to that question was --- _ALWAYS! Uuughh!_ She'd better answer the question before he thought her totally unable of simple conversation. "Actually, a little of both, I was writing part of my second novel."

"Interesting. Were the main characters up to business or pleasure?" he asked with a satisfied smirk on his face that he was trying to hide.

"What is up with this business or pleasure stuff today? Anyway, I don't comment on my writing. Buy the book!" she said partly to shut him up and partly to get a reaction out of him.

He laughed at her attempt to join in their banter. She often just shut up, picked a fight, or resorted to science when he tried to get her to banter with him. "You got a deal. Copy one of Temperance Brennan's second novel is sold before it's even published."

"Really, you would buy a copy of my book?" Her smile was genuinely excited and she was touched that he would take the time to read her book.

"Yes, of course, Bones."

Her smile got bigger and her mood was even better. She forgot her embarrassment over the contents of her computer screen and continued the conversation. "So, why are you here? Do you have another case for us?"

Seeley's face turned serious at her question. He then remembered the reason for his visit. He had almost forgotten why he had come to see Temperance. Her parents' disappearance and probable death had consumed his most serious private moments for the last month. He was surprised she had not asked about it but surmised that she probably didn't want him to think she expected it to consume his every waking moment or just maybe she trusted him to say something when he was ready to do so. After all, they had developed a great respect for each other. The events of the last month proved that maybe more than respect had developed between them. Reliance was a good word for what existed between them now. They had come to rely on each other totally on a day-to-day basis. "Temperance, I wanted to talk to you about the case file."

Temperance had watched the emotions emitted through his dark eyes change from humor to a serious concern she couldn't quite read the meaning of right off. She was worried she had done something to cause him trouble or that he was angry at her about something she had done. Oh, the gun, she had used his gun in the tunnels last week to kill the rats. He had mentioned that he had to file a report every time he discharged his gun. Maybe, her imprudence with his gun had gotten him in trouble. That was the last thing she wanted to cause him. "Booth, I'm sorry did I cause you to get in trouble because I shot your gun and killed the rats. What mountain of federal paperwork did you have to fill out?"

"Oh, just an Everest-sized pile plus about a thousand pages. But, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Some humor had returned to Seeley's eyes but the serious concern remained the dominant emotion in his eyes.

Ok, Temperance, take two, what was worrying him so much he had dropped their usual comfortable banter she had come to not only enjoy but to rely on? His past! She had, after the explosion, broken his trust and looked at his medical records. She had come figured out he had been badly beaten and tortured. And then last week, she had asked him about what he had done in the past to make him able to have a connection with the mole. He had told her he would tell her but then had told her she made a good choice when she had dropped the subject. "I'm sorry I won't look at your files again without your permission. I was just so worried after the explosion. It gave me something to focus on."

"Bones, I'm flattered you were so worried you felt you needed something to focus on. I wasn't really all that mad when you looked at my medical records. Again, not what I wanted to talk about."

Temperance raked her brain for a third time trying to figure out what case file he could be talking about. The shooting. He had killed someone, a fellow agent, to save her life. He probably had to go before a review board for killing someone. Oh god, had she hurt his career, his chances for promotion, or worse. "Seeley, I'm sorry I put you in danger by not listening to you about being careful when it came to the mob case. I didn't hurt your career in anyway did I? You weren't suspended or written up or anything were you? I'll testify it was totally my fault because I refused to listen to you."

Seeley Booth watched the emotions filter across her face. Concern for him radiated from her blue-green eyes. She was worried she had caused him harm. She was willing to take the blame for something he didn't even think about having done. It had been so automatic like when he had put the gun in Ortez' mouth. No one was to hurt his Bones, his Temperance. It was not only his job, his business, to protect her, it was his pleasure. "Yes, I had to go before the review board but it was just routine and they quickly came to the conclusion it was done to protect my partner from being killed. I had no problem doing my job." _It was my pleasure, Temperance, both times. Anytime!_

Temperance had seen that every word he said he meant one-hundred and fifty percent. He had called her his partner. This made her smile inside even if she wouldn't allow that emotion to show on the outside. She saw herself as his partner and him as her partner. She was his forensic anthropologist, his Bones. What did he want to talk about then? Maybe, a new case? No, he had said the case file like it was something she had prior knowledge of before. "What case do you want to talk about then?"

"Your case, Temperance. The one you gave me a few weeks ago. I was hoping we could maybe go to Wong Foos, sit at the bar, have some dinner, some drinks, talk?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Thank you, Seeley. What time?" Temperance was touched he had obviously taken so much care with her parents case, her case. She remembered their conversation at Wong Foos that night. It was the first time he had ever addressed her as Temperance to her face. It had been a personal moment, one of pleasure not business, he had been touched or was it honored she had asked for his help. Her blue-green eyes searched his chocolate brown ones for an answer.

"How about 8 o'clock? Is that good?"

"That's great. See you there."

"Cool. Well, I have to go see a guy about a car."

"For business or pleasure?" she smiled at her attempt at humor. She wanted to return to their banter after such a serious conversation.

Seeley Booth smiled relieved to have been given an easy way to change the subject and leave the seriousness of the previous conversation. "Business, Bones, business. Why d'ya want to know?"

"I don't know. You seem like the type of guy who would enjoy cars. I can picture buying an old mustang and fixing it up yourself until it's all mint." For just a second she pictured him in an oil-stained wife beater leaning over the open hood of a car with a wrench in his hand. Sweat was running all over his face, arms and visible chest. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and smeared oil and dirt on his skin. Woah, Brennan, get a grip!

Seeley got a puppy dog look on his face as he "innocently" asked her, "Would you help me fix it up?" Seeley all of a sudden pictured her coming out the front door of a house with a glass of lemonade in her hand wearing cut-off denim shorts. A drop of moisture dripped off the bottom of the glass and landed on her partially exposed midriff. Dammit, Booth, she's your partner!

"If you needed my help, Booth, of course, I would help you." Temperance's answer was serious even though he had meant the question as a tease.

"Me too, Bones, me too." His answer held the same serious intent.

See you at eight?

Eight it is.

Bye, Booth.

Back at ya', Bones.

Temperance watched Booth walk out the door of her office, down the hall and out of her sight. I wonder what he'll have to say.

Booth stopped for a moment once he was out of her sight and watched as she returned to typing furiously on her computer. I hope she likes what I have to say.

Part 2 – The Dinner

Seeley Booth arrived at Wong Foos early, a little before eight. He sat at his usual place at the bar and ordered a beer. Sid came over and said, "Is Dr. Brennan and her team coming in tonight?"

"Yeah, well, Bones is coming in tonight. We're having dinner." Seeley mentioned.

"Oh, you guys finally becoming more than partners. Good for you."

"Actually, we're just having dinner to talk about a case." Seeley replied with just a little bit of embarrassment and excitement while trying to remain nonchalant.

"Just to talk about a case, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

Temperance Brennan was getting ready to leave to meet Booth when Angela walked in her office. "Hey, sweetie, what are you up to tonight? Wanna do something?"

"I have plans."

"Oooh, hot date?"

"No date just dinner."

"Dinner with whom?"

"Booth"

"Are you sure it's not a date? You two have been acting strangely lately. I mean you stood up Daniel and everything for him."

"Angela, I stayed at the hospital to visit Booth because he saved my life twice in the matter of a week. It doesn't mean this is the start of a torrid love affair."

"Do you want it to be?"

"No"

"Yes you do. You know you do."

"I'm not going to tell you anything anymore."

"OK, sweetie, I promise I'll stop. I just want the best for both of you."

"I know."

"Well go get our handsome hunk of an FBI agent and never let him go!"

"Angela!" Temperance had just a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she left the office and ran away from her unforgiving friend.

Seeley Booth sat at the bar and looked at his watch for the one-hundredth in the last five minutes. _Relax, Booth, it's only 8:05. She probably just got caught up in a case or something. _

"Hi, Booth! Sorry I got sidetracked by a certain brunette on my way out the door." Temperance walked up and sat next to Seeley at the bar.

"Angela?"

"Of course. She wanted to know about my hot date." _Why did I just say that to HIM? Please, Booth, just let it go._

"So I'm your hot date." Seeley said with humor in his eyes and his voice.

"Check your ego, Booth." Temperance said with a determination in her voice laced with just a bit of embarrassed humor.

"OK, well let's order."

"Thank You."

Temperance and Seeley placed their orders and waited for their food to come. They fell into a comfortable silence until their food came and Sid placed their plates in front of them on the bar.

"So here's to justice and truth." Booth raised his beer bottle and tilted it towards Brennan's wine glass.

"OK," Brennan allowed their drinks to "clink".

Temperance and Seeley ate in silence for a few moments. She was waiting for him to say what he had brought her here to say in the first place. He was searching for the right words to start.

"Temperance, I've finished looking over the file on your parents. It looks like the FBI did a good job for what they were able to get at the time. I certainly can delve further into things if you want me to do more." Seeley gave it to her honestly. He wasn't sure what else Temperance wanted him to do but he'd do whatever she wanted him to do. He watched her face for her reaction. His dark brown eyes radiated a sense of concern and caring.

Temperance remained quiet for a second. She looked into Seeley's eyes for any hint that he was holding something back for her protection. All she read was a soft honesty she couldn't quite create a word to define what she saw in his eyes. "Thank you for your honesty, Seeley. I don't know what I want you to do from here. I've lived with the unknown for so long that I think I need to think for a while before I try to find answers. I need a bit of a reprieve before I open Pandora's Box. I'll let you know, OK?"

Temperance's blue-green eyes showed a vulnerability she rarely showed to others.

"That's fine, Temperance. Like I said, I'll do as much or as little as you want me to do. It's up to you."

Temperance and Seeley finished their meals in a companionable silence. Sid brought them each another drink. They sat for a while not saying anything, just existing in the same space, together.

Seeley thought about how much Dr. Temperance Brennan had become someone he counted on in his life. She was one of his "people". He remembered when she had been surprised to know she had "people" and that HE was one of them. That she was one of his. She was fast becoming one of the most important "people" in his life. He looked forward to working with her. Hell, he looked forward to seeing her, talking to her. He had risked his own life to save hers. He would do it again as many times as he needed to keep her safe from harm. She had already seen more pain in her life than anyone needed to live through in a lifetime. _Booth, you are doomed. She's fast getting a hold of a piece of your heart. A piece you'll never get back. She's worth the risk of that!_

Temperance thought about how much he had done for her in the few months they had worked together. Seeley Booth was one of her "people". He was the man who had risked his life on more than one occasion to save her life. He was willing to do whatever it took to solve her parents' case, whatever she wanted him to do. When had he become so important to her? She had come to rely on him, need him, want to see him. She waited for him to bring her cases and got bored when she went more than a few days without one. Her understood her more that some because he has lived through things in his life as a sniper and then as an agent. She hoped someday he would be willing to share more but like he was giving her time, she would give him time. _Temperance, you are such a sap. You want him in your life as more than a partner and you know it. He's worth the risk of opening your heart!_

Seeley and Temperance continued to sit in silence. It was late and both sensed time to end the day and part ways.

Seeley broke the silence, "Well, I guess we should probably think about heading home. Who knows what time our next case will come in, partner?"

"Thanks for looking at it and being there, Seeley. I'm sorry I didn't think of you first when it came to looking at the file. It's always something I wanted to share with you."

"Temperance, thanks for trusting me with your past. I promise you someday I share some of mine with you."

"Seeley, do you want to tell me because of business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, definitely pleasure, because we are friends."

"Friends as well as partners?"

"You got it."

Temperance pondered this change of events in their relationship. They were friends as well as partners, partners as well as friends. How would a friend thank her partner for helping her out? She wanted to reach out to Seeley in some tangible way. She decided to take a leap. "Seeley?"

"Yeah?" Seeley looked into Temperance's blue-green eyes. He saw something in them he rarely did, a softness that she hardly ever allowed to show to others.

"Thank you." Temperance leaned forward and hesitantly kissed Seeley on the left side of his face between his cheek and the corner of his mouth. It was a soft kiss of friendship and thanks. Temperance sat back and gazed into Seeley's dark eyes waiting for his response.

Seeley saw the look of expectation in Temperance's blue-green eyes. _She just kissed me. Well, I didn't see that coming. _Seeley leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked straight into her eyes with purpose and whispered, "Don't mention it." He then kissed her softly yet firmly on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Good night, Booth." Temperance pulled away from him quickly and attempted to make a quick exit. _He kissed me. He REALLY kissed me!_

Seeley caught Temperance by the arm and pulled her into a firm, warm hug tucking her head underneath his chin. He brushed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Don't run away from our friendship. Let me in. I promise I'll always keep you safe. It's my business and my pleasure."

Temperance let him hold her for just a second before pulling away. "Good night, Seeley!"

Seeley held onto her hand for just a second, "Good night, Temperance."

Booth and Brennan both left Wong Foos thinking, _WOW! Business and pleasure._


End file.
